Hiccup's return
by magnusthered1999
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid left Berk now years the berkians follow a dragon to the home of the drake defenders what happens when hiccup is the cheften of the tribe will his tribe and the dragons stop the invasion or fall edited story 11 and 13 have new lines
1. leaving

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.

Authors Note: This is going to be a short chapter and my first so let me know what you think. I'll

also add characters from the second movie in this fanfic.

Astrid's POV I'm glad hiccup is letting me come along I did not want to marry Snotlout he would consider me a trophy and I do have a crush on hiccup so going with him seems the best choice.

Hiccups POV

Toothless, Astrid and I were in the cove preparing to leave berk. I was shocked when Astrid asked if she could come along and I said she could come along if she wanted to. I knew she was leaving because her parents signed a contract which says she has to marry Snotlout in a few years. I was leaving because I did not ant to kill the Monstrous Nightmare in the arena I was taken out of my thoughts when Astrid came up to me.

Nobody's POV

Astrid: Hiccup I'm ready to leave.

Hiccup: Alright are you sure you want to leave.

Astrid Yes I'm sure. We should hurry if we want to leave before sunrise.

Hiccup: Alright lets go.

They hoped on toothless and flew away from berk by the time the tribe noticed they were missing they were long gone.

Authors Note: its a bit short there will be a few new characters that are not in the books or movies along with some characters from the movies. I will add in later chapters. My first chapter is done review ad comment I'll add another chapter ASAP There will be Hicustrid parring in this story.

Here is a description of one character I will add

Name: Freya Haddock

Father: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock

Mother: Astrid Hofferson

Dragon whispering death

Dragon name Bones

Hair color: black

Titles: Heir of the Drake Guardians.

Tribe: Drake guardians

Age 14

eye color: dark blue Relationships: Maric friend, Matthew meter Astrid mother, hiccup Father Valhallarama grandmother

Personality:stubborn, curious, intelligent

Home drake guardians village in bewilder beast den


	2. a cheften's work

Charicter info

Name Meric dragon blood

titles blacksmith of the drake defenders

tribe drake defenders

dragon Monstrous Nightmare Flamer

Home bewilder beast den village

relationships hiccup friend, Astrid friend, Freya friend, Matthew brother

age 23

hair color blond

eye color green

Name Matthew dragon blood

titles head dragon trainer of the drake defenders.

Tribe drake defenders

dragon whispering death spike

home bewilder beast den village

relationships hiccup mentor Astrid friend Meric brother Freya apprentice

age 23

hair color black

eye color hazel

authors note there are the OC characters here is another chapter to go with it. Disclamer I don't own how to train your dragon the TV show or the second movie im going to call hiccups mom val for short

Nobody's POV

Astrid woke up in her bed next to her husband Hiccup. She got up got dressed and went downstairs to find her daughter Freya speaking to her dragon in dragonese when suddenly Stormfly her natter spoke to her.

Stormfly:She is getting better in specking dragonise.

Astrid: I noticed well I better go wake Hiccup

She went up stars and woke up hiccup

Freya Point Of View I was talking with Bones my whispering death while I was looking at my dads map I was looking over the map when I caught my eye on berk. Of what iv been told its where my dad grew up and where dragons are killed by vikings. I was taken out of my thoughts when I saw my dad walk downstairs.

Nobody's POV

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Hiccup answered the door and saw Val

Hiccup: Hay mom what do you need

Val: Hiccup there is an argument in the plaza Matt and Meric are trying to calm them down but you should go and help

Hiccup Well I better get going a chefs work is never done.


	3. argument

Chapter 3 Argument

disclaimer I own nothing oh and a dragon weapon is a sword or axe but the blade is dragon fire so it cant be blocked

Meric's POV

Me and my brother were trying to stop a argument between to members of the tribe we didn't know what it was about but we needed to stop it or delayed it till hiccup arrived to settle it my brother moved to try to stop it.

Matthew: Look I don't know what this is about but we don't need to get violent lets work this out .

Viking:One no hes dragon ate my farm animals.

viking 2: Hes lying!

Both vikings took out there dragon blades I redyed my blade but when they tried igniting theirs it didn't ignite.

Viking: One what why are they not working?

Matthew: They are not because you don't have your fuel packs. my brother said with both in hand.

Viking 2:Why you thief!

Whats going on here! a voice shouts

Matthew: Just in time Hiccup there all yours here are you fuel tanks don't kill each other please.

Hiccup: What is this about!

Viking 1: He's dragon ate my sheep.

Hiccup: Is this true?

Viking 2: Yes.

He puts his head down defeated.

Hiccup: you will pay him back for the sheep as soon as possible.

The crowd disperses.

Matthew: Glad that is over.

Meric: still a Thief I see.

Matthew: old habits die hard.

Hiccup: Meric could you and some riders go hunting use the secret passages and double patrols Dragoe blood fist is planning something I just know it.

Matthew: your paranoid we dealt with the red death and well deal with him as well he doesn't know where were we are.

AN sorry for short chapters I am using open office and sorry for any misspells. There will be action in later chapters.


	4. past and future

Chapter 4 past and future

Nobodys POV

Hiccup:So still up to your old tricks I see.

Matthew:Yup little old me still a thief.

Hiccup: well nothing's wrong with that well im leaving you in charge of the village me Astrid and Freya. Are going flying south.

Matthew: Berk is south are planning on making contact

Hiccup: No and I never will

Matthew:You cant run from your past hiccup Im sure your dad would understand why you left if you talk to him.

Hiccup no and that is final!

Matthew:very well have a nice flight.

Time skip

It was the middle of night Hiccup and his family were flying home when they saw a fires coming from near by they went to investigate when suddenly a catapult rock hit bones and Freya fell off

Freya:Dad help

Hiccup:Hang on toothless grab her

Freya POV

I was falling to my death but toothless caught me and I heard by dads voice

Hiccup: you okay?

Freya:Wheres bones

Astrid hes in the cove He wont fly for a day or 2 look out!

Arrows flew everywhere I could barely hold on

Freya I cant hold on dad

Hiccup :do you remember what to do if you landed here?

Freya:yea get spike to the cove and fly away when everyone is distracted and don't tell anyone who I am

Hiccup: well head back for help good luck.

Astrid: good luck

A second later an arrow hit dads arm and I fell.

AN now here is action IL update later or tomorrow wel Freya escape or will they find out who she is well her tribe come to the rescue find out later.


	5. on berk

Chapter 5 on berk

Matthew POV

I was training some new recruits when I got a message to meet Hiccup at the great hall.

Hiccup:everyone I have bad news while flying home we past over berk invesigating a fire and freya crashed on berk she is among them

Then there was chaos

viking 1 attack lets rescue her

viking 2 lets summon the great bewilder beast

viking 3 take arms

Enough I yelled annoyed

me:They don't know who she is or where shes from.

Hiccup: He is right Freya knows what to do incass she ever lands there we will wait 3 days if she is not back by then we attack.

Meanwhile on berk nobody POV

Freya woke up on a large bed wondering where she was when the door opened and a man came in

Ah your awake

Freya: Who who are you.

I am Phil Hofferson and this is my house I sent you here after you fell from that dragon who tried to kidnap you.

Freya: Where are my things

Fhil hofferson:on the table well exsept a long stick looking thing gobber has it go to him to get it back

Freya: OK IL head there know

Time skip at the blacksmith

everyone was at the smith trying to figure out why the girl had the giant staff when Freya arrived

Gobber: ah your awake good were trying to figure out what this is.

Oh I could show you what it doas if you like.

Gobber: Great go ahead then

Freya:OK stand back


	6. the escape

Chapter 6 escaping

AN please comment

Freya POV

everybody stood back while I grabbed by dragon spear

Stock: go on girl show us what that is.

When he told me to show them I clicked the ignition and a spear head made of fire emerged.

Gobber: Odens ghost the blade is a spear made of fire

Stoick: incredible where did you get that weapon

Me: my father made it for me

Gobber Well your father is a really good smith

Me:Thank you

suddenly a roar was heard

Viking: Dragon attack

Gobber: you go hide well handle this

This is my chance to escape I ran to the cove found Bones and left berk

meanwhile

Stock: this was a small attack wait what is that

Gobber: its a dragon

Stoick: man the ship's we follow it to the nest

Time skip

Snotlout POV

we saw the dragon and boarded the ships that girl looked very familiar I just can put my finger on it everybody was thinking the same thing hum.

Freya POV

Me and Bones were flying for are lives I needed to reach the beach I needed to out run them I was almost home.

Stoick POV we followed the dragon to a beach where it landed this was the nest the dragons will all fall today and the village will be safe at last

AN so what will happen next find out next chap il work on it later or now I dont know


	7. the confrontathion

Chapter 7 the confrontation

Disclaimer I own nothing

nobody POV

stock:this one is mine

stock: was about to kill the dragon but was blocked

when he saw Freya she kicked him in the stomach

Stoick: What are you doing?

Freya:protecting my friend

she touched Bones snout

Freya: In my village we don't kill dragons we tame them!

She mounted Bones.

Stock: then you are no viking

Freya: my father was right you are brutes

she then did her whispering death call to call her father

Gobber: How can you help them if they try to kidnap you!

Freya:It wasn't kidnapping me it was rescuing me from you and its rider was my father the chief of the drake defenders.

Stock: don't interfere shes mine to slay.

meanwhile

in the village Matthew was doing pickpocketing in the village when he heard the call he got on spike and went to find meric astrid and hiccup in the air.

Matthew you heard it to hiccup asked.

Matthew: yea me and meric will rally the men you and astrid go to Freya good luck.

Time skip

Freya was defeated and stoick stood above her ready to make the final blow while bones was surrounded by snoutlout and the twins and fish legs

Stoick:now you fall

suddenly nadder spines got between stoick and Freya.

Astrid:Get away from her stoick

Stoick: Astrid is that you?

Astrid Il say one more time get away from my daughter

Astrid brings out both her dragon axes

AN a lot of action next time.


	8. diplmatic

Chapter 8 Diplomatic

disclaimer I own nothing

nobody's POV Stoick and everyone were in shock that Freya was Astrid's daughter

Stoick:she your daughter Astrid?

Astrid:yes now stay back or I will attack?

Astrid ignites her axes.

Stoick: Astrid IL give you and your daughter one chance join us or fall with the dragons.

Astrid: No I will never betray them they are my tribe.

Stoick: very well archers fire!

Suddenly a purple fire ball attacked the archers.

Gobber:Night fury get down!

Hiccup and toothless landed

Hiccup: Hello Stoick

Stoick:Hiccup your alive!

Stoick looks to see hiccup and toothless

Stoick:Your there tribes chief!

Stoick said in shock

Hiccup:yes and now I ask you get off my island

Stoick:no we need to stop the raids and if there are dragons here we have to kill them.

Hiccup looked over to Freya and said

Hiccup:Are you alright

Freya:Yes I'm fine dad.

Stoick:Shes your daughter?

Hiccup:Yes I'm asking one last time leave or we will fight.

Snotlout: Oh please there are 6 of you and like 200 of us your outnumbered

How about 500 dragons and there riders someone shouts.

They look up to see Matthew and Meric with an army of trained dragon riders.

Hiccup:what took you guys so long?

Matthew: we had to go threw the island to find everyone besides did you really think we would let you have all the fun?

Matthew and Meric dismount there Dragons.

Hiccup still want to fight or do you want to be diplomatic.

Gobber:Stoick I think we should not fight were outnumbered and if they have thos weapons that will make it much harder.

Stoick thinks for a moment before saying

Stoick: Hiccup we cant retreat we owe it to all those who were killed by dragon's


	9. Stratagy and war

Hiccup's return chapter 9 strategy and war

AN well hears another one I don't own how to train your dragon

Matthew POV

It was chaos the Berkianes decided war instead of peace it was shocking but they had there reasons I guess the past does have a part in shaping the future me and Meric were leading the defense against the Berkian charge while hiccup and Freya lead the men from afar and Astrid lead the dragon riders in the air.

Meric: Man do these guys ever give up.

Meric burns a viking weapon

Me:nope keep fighting they cant keep this up.

I knock out a Viking soldier

Berkian:fall back to the barricades.

Me well that's that lets head to the command post.

Time skip

Me: hiccup whats the plan.

Hiccup: I need someone to take out there arrow stashes you up for it?

Me: don't worry they wont see me coming.

I went threw the secret tunnels and got behind enemy lines.

I got into position took out my bow but before I fired my fire arrow I saw a smithy they built Gobber was there studding a dragon blade trying to figure out how to create one I thought about stealing it but There were 4 guards to many for me to take on alone. I ignited my arrow and fired into the arrow pile I shot three arrows and there arrows were useless. I began to make my way back to base.

Time skip

Me:Hiccup there arrows are gone but we have another problem.

Hiccup: whats the problem.

Me they have one of are dragon blades.

Astrid:What! If they figure out how to create or activate one of them that will make the fight a lot harder.

Me:There are 4 guards guarding it

Hiccup:OK Matthew you distract them Astrid and Me will get the blade back.

Me sounds like a plan.

Time skip

Astrid Point of view

Matthew distracted the guards we sneaked in no problem

Hiccup:give me the blade Gobber.

Gobber:Cant do that Hiccup sorry.

Hiccup:yeah me to.

Hiccup knocks Gobber out

We began running back but when we reached the tunnel we were ambushed

Hiccup: ambush!

Snoutlout Surrender hiccup.

Hiccup:Never!

I looked around and in the shadows I saw Matthew preparing to attack so we could escape

AN well that is a cliff hanger comment please.


	10. clinging to hope

Chapter 10 clinging to hope

I own nothing

Matthew POV

Astrid and Hiccup are surrounded I was ready to help them escape. I realized Astrid knew I was there so as fast as I could I went behind the archers and attacked

Snoutlout POV we were preparing to attack when suddenly the archers were knocked out it was that kid who arrived with there army.

Matthew:You lads OK?

Hiccup:were fine and glad to see you

suddenly Stoick attacked but was stopped by Matthew

Matthew:no you don't

Matthew kicks Stoick in the stomach

Stoick: You cant win

Stoick attacked and hit Matthew in the leg with his axe

Matthew:Its going to take more then a flesh wound to take me down!

Matthew Clashes blades with Stoick

Stoick:I know but you wont escape

Stoick uses his axe and slashes Matthew in the stomach

Matthew puts his hand over the wound and prepares to make a final strike

Matthew:Go you two run IL hold them as long as I can

Stoick charges but was blocked by Hiccup And knocks him back.

Hiccup:C'mon Matthew your not dying today.

Hiccup helps Matthew reach the cave

Stoick gets up

Stoick everyone stop them!

Astrid new they wouldn't make it so she did something she thought was right

Astrid:Take care of Freya Hiccup

Astrid cuts the rope and the entrance collapses.

Astrid:I may not live to see tomorrow but IL take as many of you as I can with me!

Meanwhile in the cave

Hiccup: Astrid!

Hiccup bangs on the cave entrance.

Matthew:Hiccup(cough up blood) I'm sorry

Matthew faints.

Hiccup:oh no I;m not losing two people today.

Hiccup calls toothless

Hiccup:Toothless we need to hurry!

Toothless:What happened Hiccup?!

Hiccup:IL explain later.

AN well that is it I left it on a cliff hanger comment and review. Will Matthew live will Astrid survive you have to wait and see


	11. harsh truth's

Chapter 11 trials

I own nothing

Matthew POV

It was dark and cold it was like swimming across a river it was strange to die I saw a large black hand coming to grab me but one minute later I woke up.

Meric: He's waking up

Freya:Welcome back to the land of the living.

Matthew:What happened wheres Hiccup?

Meric:What do you remember?

Matthew: I remember fighting and I was wounded but after that nothing.

Meric: Well not everyone escaped Astrid was taken.

Matthew:What! I told them to run.

Suddenly Hiccup walked in the room.

Hiccup:Well I couldn't let you die.

Matthew attempts to get up.

Freya:Take it easy you need to rest

Matthew:I'll be fine besides I cant let you do something stupid and not be apart of it.

Hiccup:What do you mean?

Matthew:Your planning a frontal assault right?

Hiccup:Yes I am but your not going..

Meanwhile at berk encampment

Astrid was sitting in her cell doing nothing when someone came to visit her

Phil Hofferson:Why why are you helping them Astrid

Astrid:Why I help them because there my tribe if you want to know more then that ask Stoick because I'm not going to say any more.

Time skip

A few minutes later at the Berk encampment the Hofferson were trying to get Stoick to tell them more about why Astrid is fighting them. Stoick told them this

Stoick:Look you may not believe this but as you know hiccup is the chief the there tribe

Phil Hofferson:yes so

Stoick:that girl who we followed here was Astrid's daughter

Phil Hofferson:I thought she looked familier.

Stoick:the father is Hiccup

Phil: so she's married to hiccup.

Stoick: yes

after that they went to the front they had mixed fellings about the whole thing but they knew that they had work to do.


	12. the plan

Chapter 13 plan of attack

AN okay I figured out the ending here is another chapter

Nobodys POV

Stoick was looking for Gobber to see who was wounded he found him by the smithy.

Stoick :Gobber how are the wounded.

Gobber: The 4 soldiers Astrid took down when we captured her are dead from the wounds they received.

Stoick:They will be avenged soon enough Astrid's trial is in an hour.

Gobber:True is all this worth it tho we don't even know if they are behind the raids.

Stoick: It doesn't matter there dragon's and need to die!

Gobber:I Hope your right.

Meanwhile

Hiccup: OK are scouts report a lot of guards near the prison area so its possible Astrid is alive me and some riders will sneak in at night.

Meric:Even at night they'll spot you and the riders there has to be another way.

Matthew:There is.

Hiccup:Really?

Matthew:While you were out flying I tested those flight suits of yours there are 5 of them ready to fly they wont see you coming.

Hiccup:That could work we need a distraction

Meric:I'll lead an attack on there camp to distract them.

Matthew:And I know of a secret way still useable we can use to escape.

Hiccup:Your not coming along Matthew

Matthew:I'm fine besides I don't need a dragon sword to fight when you got a bow and arrow.

Hiccup:Fine you me Freya and 2 others will infiltrate there camp

Meric:you cant ignite your weapons or you'll be seen so stick to the shadows.

Time skip berkian camp Astrid's trial

Stoick: Astrid Hofferson you are brought before this council for the crimes of treason what do you say in your defense.

Astrid:Treason its only treason if its against my tribe and you took me from them. We never wanted this war but just had to invade

Stoick:If that is all then I will pass your sentience

Astrid: very well

Stoick:`Astrid Hofferson you will be remanded to are jail until we return to berk where your trial will be by dragon.

Suddenly an explosion was heard.

Viking:Were under attack!

Stoick:Snoutlout, The Twins, Fishlegs,Gobber, the Hoffersons and me will guard Astrid evreywone else defend the camp.

AN next chapter will be them freeing Astrid


	13. rescuing Astrid

Chapter 14 the escape

I own nothing AN there will be a little hicustrid in this chapter

Matthew POV

Meric's attack worked perfectly there were no guards near the main building where Astrid was. We used are flight suits and got in undetected. We were near the entrance to the building Hiccup had Freya climb to a nearby window to see whose inside

Freya:there are those kids the blacksmith, the chief and the Hofferson family guarding mom

Hiccup:great just great. Matthew do you think you can shoot from up there threw the window?

Matthew:I don't know let me see

Matthew climbed to the outside window and looked threw

Matthew:yeah I can its a great place for target practice

Hiccup:everyone else split up stick to the shadows and await my signal.

Nobodys POV

Stoick:Strange.

Gobber:What is it?

Stoick:I thought Hiccup would have a better plan then this.

Oh I do have a better plan then a straight on attack

They turned around to see hiccup at the back entrance

Stoick How did you get here without someone seeing you

Hiccup They were told to spot dragon riders however I have a different way in.

Stoick realized what he meant

Stoick:They attack is the diversion. But how did you get here with out being seen?

Hiccup:Before you got here I was testing an invention a flight suit it allows you to fly and glide like a dragon.

Snoulout:who cares just surrender

Hiccup:(laughs)surrender you don't know but this fight is already one

hiccup ignites his dragon blade.

Suddenly 4 figures emerged from the shadows with dragon weapons ignited

Gobber:Its a trap!

Hiccup:of course it is and try anything and this will happen

an arrow flew right at stoick missing him by a few inches and hit that wall

Stoick saw that they could not fight them off so he ordered them to drop there weapons

snoutlout:we can take um

Stoick I said drop your weapon and release Astrid

They release runs up to hiccup and kisses him

Astrid:I knew you would come

Hiccup: of course I would. Here is a dragon axe

Suddenly snoutlout charged at hiccup but was stopped by astrid

she disarmed him and had the fire blade of her weapon near his neck ready to kill him

hiccup: stop he's not worth it

stoick then said.

Stoick:you think you've won but you haven't we will chase you and catch you again.

Hiccup:Maybe but one of my men will slow you down Matthew

Matthew went threw the window with his bow.

Matthew You called Hiccup

Stoick:What I that I finished you.

Matthew:I told you it will take more then that to finish me.

Hiccup:Matthew were leaving slow them down with a fire ring arrow

Mattthew with pleasure

Matthew shoots an arrow and it turned into a ring of fire around the Brkians

Matthew:lets go

AN well that is chapter 14 almost done with story there will be a sequel by the way along with an epilogue.


	14. final preperathans

Hiccup return chapter 13

AN sorry I accidentally added the same chapter twice I just deleted the extra so here is chapter 14 I own nothing

Hiccup,Astrid,Freya and Matthew were almost threw the secret passage made of ice. They kept an eye out for any Berkians that might attack

Hiccup:Wow Matthew where did you have time to create this?

Matthew:When I was creating the secret passages around the glacier I figured to have this place handy encase the first entrance was discovered.

Freya:Good thinking.

When they finished talking they came to the end of the tunnel.

time skip at command center.

Hiccup:OK we need to end this fight here and know I think we should attack with everything we have and force them off the island.

Astrid:good I for one have a score to settle

Matthew:You and me both Stoick almost killed me.

Hiccup:Which is why we need to end this no more people should die over this. If you don't want to fight you can go back to the village

Astrid:I married you years ago and I wont abandon you now.

Matthew:I'm in I got a score to settle.

Meric: if my brothers in I'm in.

Freya:I'm not leaving you ether dad.

Hiccup:Then tonight the final fight begins.

time skip Drake defender camp.

Matthew:hay you soldier!

Viking:yes sir?

Matthew:give this letter to Hiccups mother Valka tell no won of this.

Viking:yes sir.

In the drake defender village 10 minutes later

Viking:Valka

Valka:yes

Viking:I have a message for you

Valka thank you soldier return to the front

Viking:very well

Valka I need you to ask the great bewilder beast to intervene in the fight I'm afraid we will lose the final assault and even if we win the casualties will be high if we have the bewilder beasts help we can win with low casualties.

sincerely Matthew

Valka knew what she had to do she began to run to where the bewilder beast was napping.

AN well that is done I,m almost done with the story.


	15. the final battle

Chapter 15 the final battle

I own nothing

Matthews POV

We all gathered near the Berkian barricades ready to end this I hoped my message reached Valka in time I was taken out of my thoughts when Hiccup spoke.

Hiccup:OK everyone its time to end this fight today we repel this invasion and save the island.

Everyone cheered when he finished talking.

Meric walked up to me and asked how my arm was.

I said I was fine.

Time skip

The battle was fierce we broke threw the first line of defense easily we were now fighting the berkian second line which was a large gate and a clearing in front of it.

Hiccup was fighting against Stoick.

Astrid was leading the assault against the Brkkian soldiers that lead the defense were Gbber,Soulout,the twins,fish legs,and the Hffersons.

Meric fought against Gobber

Astrid fought against the Hofferson's

I fought against everyone else.

Snoulout:Ha wheres your dragon know

Matthew:yea I'm wondering the same thing do me the favor and tell me the about the whispering death.

They looked at me as if I was crazy but fishlegs complied

Fishlegs:whispering death is a boulder class dragon,shoots poisonous spines,shoots rings of fire,is blind,has rows of razor sharp teeth that spin in opposite directions.

Matthew: and:

Fishlegs:Hunts underground!

Suddenly the ground shacked and Spike emerged from the ground.

They ran in opposite directions in fear while Spike gave chase

Stoick:Fall back to the other side of the gate.

The berkians ran across the gate I ran to Hiccup to see what the plan is.

Me:Hiccup whats the plan

Hiccup:we need to get threw or will get shot by there archers.

Astrid ran to us.

Astrid:Hiccup are dragons cant get close enough to shoot the gate!

Hiccup:Matthew can you and Freya get Spike and Bones to dig tunnels across the gate

Matthew looked at the gate and said

Matthew: I think so but it will take time

Hiccup:do it!

We started digging but the barrage was getting worse and Hiccup was going to order the retreat when suddenly a large roar was heard and Valka and the bewilder beast came to aid us.

Meric:Help has come lets end this

The bewilder beast shot its icy breath at the gate we drove the bearkians to there boats that battle ended but before he left stoick yelled this to hiccup.

Stoick:This is not over Hiccup you may have one the battle but the war has just began.

Hiccup: That may be true Stoick but we never wanted this war go back to Berk and leave us alone. 

An well that's the story I'm going to work on an aftermath which shows what happens to the characters after the events of the story and I'm also writing a sequel to this story


	16. aftermath

.Hiccup return aftermath

AN this shows what happens to the characters after the story enjoy

Hiccup

Hiccup would remain chief of the drake defenders and his knowledge of berk allows him to issue successful raids against the Berkians.

Meric

Meric would remain a blacksmith of the tribe he would eventually create a new dragon weapon called the dragon scythe.

Matthew

Matthew would be one of the first to use the dragon scythe because of that the fact that his dragon is a whispering death and his near death experience he would earn the nickname the deathless and would command a small group of dragon riders who would sneak into berk for information.

Valka

Valka along with other members of the tribe would keep trying to get hiccup to make peace.

Freya

Freya would help defend the island against the berkians when they attempt an invasion of the village however over time she would grow to help Valka convince her father to make peace with them

Astrid

Astrid would be the one to lead the raids on berk on one raid she was captured once again and was would have died in the arena if Matthew and riders didn't infiltrate berk to rescue her because of her experience on berk as a captive she grows more resentful to berkians and has a grudge against them

Stoick

Stoick would continue the war and lead two more attacks on the drake defenders island.

Gobber

Gobber would try to replicate the drake defenders dragon weapons but would never be able to create one.

Snoutlout

snoutlout would be the one to lead the twins and fishlegs against the drake defender

they would fight astrid when she was captured and would have killed her if Matthew did not intervene

The twins

the twins would help attack the drake defenders and became a part of snoutlout team

fishlegs

fishlegs would categorize and study the drake defender tactics which help the berkians in the attacks against them

AN I might do actual story's on some aftermaths such as Astrid's and Matthews


	17. final note

Hiccups return final AN

hay I just posted an Authors note for the squeal and I'm writing the first chapter now I'm posting this on the the original story so you guys can see the squeal its called Alliances it will take a few hours for the story to become available 4 to 8 hours to be exact


End file.
